Guarda Wallet
Guarda (officially registered as Guardarian OÜhttps://www.e-krediidiinfo.ee/14320990-GUARDARIAN%20O%C3%9C in the European Union) has been focusing on building an ecosystem of blockchain-related products. As a core product, Guarda has a custody-free multiplatform cryptocurrency wallet designed to store, manage, transfer and receive digital assets. Guarda Wallet currently supports over 45 most popular blockchains and their tokenshttps://guarda.co/coins (including BTC, BCH, BSV, ETH, ETC, Zcash, Ripple, NEO, EOS, DASH and many more). Existing in Webhttps://guarda.co/web-wallet, Desktophttps://guarda.co/desktop (Linux, Windows, MacOS), Mobile (iOShttps://apps.apple.com/us/app/guarda-wallet-bitcoin-ether/id1442083982, Androidhttps://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.crypto.multiwallet&hl=en) and Chrome Extensionhttps://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/guarda/hpglfhgfnhbgpjdenjgmdgoeiappafln?hl=en-GB versions, the wallets are accessible from any device connected to the Internet. History Guarda has started in 2017 with the release of the first cryptocurrency wallet (Ethereum wallet for Android) which is referred to as official Android wallet on Ethereum Classic website. Soon after the company received a granthttps://electriccoin.co/blog/zcash-community-spotlight-guarda-wallet/ from Zcash foundation to develop an Android light wallet application for ZEC. Since then, Guarda has been focusing on developing the system of blockchain-related products and services: Multi-Currency Web Wallet, Multi-Currency Desktop Wallet Application, Multi-Currency Mobile Wallet, Browser Extension, Token Generator, Web-based Exchange, etc. Description Guarda Wallet is an Open source lightweight non-custodialhttps://cryptoadventure.org/5-reasons-to-choose-a-non-custodial-wallet/ cryptocurrency storage facility with an easy-to-use interface and a high level of securityhttps://www.finder.com/guarda-wallet-review. All the currencies can be purchased within the wallet with a bank card. The users can exchange currencies within the wallet and make fast crypto transactions. The wallet itself and transaction history can be accessed from Mobile, Web and Desktop versions. This allows restoring the wallet, checking the transactions or managing coins from any reachable device. Guarda Browser Extension allows not only to work with Ethereum, Bitcoin and other blockchains directly from the Chrome browser but also to access dApps (decentralized applications). The extension interacts with every website's javascript context with the web3 API, allowing dApps to read from the blockchain. The Extension works as a connecting bridge between Guarda Wallet and dApps. Guarda Wallet is non-custodialhttps://cryptoadventure.org/5-reasons-to-choose-a-non-custodial-wallet/, therefore the user’s personal data or private keys are not stored by the company. The private key holder is the only person able to manage the savings. The company shows interest in cold storage technologies, for hardware wallets are known to significantly reduce risks while performing blockchain transactions. In 2019https://guarda.co/blog/ledger-wallet-guarda/ Guarda integrated with Ledger API: Ledger Nano S device can be connected to Guarda Multicurrency Web-based Wallet for enhanced security along with Guarda signature interface. Features *Support of 40+ blockchains and over 10,000 tokens *Source model - Open source *Custody-free storage principle *Multi-platform access *User-friendly interface *Accessibility from any device connected to the Internet *Credit card cryptocurrency purchases *Built-in cryptocurrency exchangehttps://guarda.co/exchange *Currency-specific features of supported blockchains Guarda products and services: Guarda Multi-Currency Web Wallet Guarda Web wallet is a lightweight non-custodial cryptocurrency storage. It supports the most popular coins and their tokens including. All the currencies can be purchased within the wallet with a bank card. The Web wallet can be handled from any device connected to the Internet. :Guarda Web wallet features *Receiving and sending currencies *Transaction history *Built-in exchange *fiat purchases *Importing and exporting private keys *Wallet backup *Secure encryption algorithm (AES) Guarda Multicurrency Desktop Wallet Guarda Desktop wallet has the same functionality as the Web version. The Desktop version is registration-free and non-custodial. The cryptocurrencies supported by the Desktop wallet can be stored, received, sent, bought and exchanged within the wallet. Guarda ensures the security and anonymity of all the operations. Guarda Mobile Multiсurrency Wallet Guarda Mobile Wallet is a lightweight application aimed at eliminating the need of multiple cryptocurrency-related apps. A variety of crypto coins and token can be stored in the application. The users can exchange currencies within the wallet and make fast crypto transactions. The wallet and the transaction history can also be accessed on the Web and Desktop versions. This allows restoring the wallet, checking the transactions or managing coins from any reachable device. In case there is a need for a backup, the data is synchronised on multiple devices. Shielded Guarda With the help of Zcash Foundation, Guarda has created a lightweight, custody-free and completely open-source ZEC wallet supporting both t- and z-addresses. Guarda Wallet team received Zcash Foundation Granthttps://electriccoin.co/blog/zcash-community-spotlight-guarda-wallet/ to create this wallet and make it Open source – hence, available to anyone. Shielded application went live on mainnet in June 2019https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=guarda.shielded&hl=en. The wallet has been tested and improved together with Zcash community and core developers – all this work led to Shielded Guarda becoming the very first Mobile wallet fully dedicated to private ZEC transactions. Shielded Guarda is a single-currency non-custodial wallet allowing securely storing, sending, receiving and exchanging Zcash ZEC both privately and transparently. Guarda Browser Extension Guarda Browser Extension allows accessing dApps that work with Ethereum, Bitcoin and other blockchains directly from the Chrome browser. The Extension works as a connecting bridge between Guarda Wallet and dApps delivering seamless crypto assets use. :Guarda Browser Extension features: *Accessibility with dApps *Built-in exchange *Built-in fiat purchase *over 40 coins and over 10 000 tokens *Complete functionality of a wallet (storing, exchanging, sending and receiving coins) *Uniting crypto wallets with the key import Guarda Token Generator Guarda Token Generator makes ERC-20 tokens creation available for anyone. The unique tokens can be deployed in just three steps. Once a token is created it is supported on Guarda Wallet. All the maintenance can be performed through Guarda as well. ERC-20 is the most common technical standard for Ethereum-based smart contracts. The smart contract is immutable after deployment and this is why all the parameters and functions are checked and specified in the code. The Token Generator tokens meet all the ERC-20 requirements and are completely secure. Guarda Web-based Exchange Guarda Web-based Exchange is registration-free limitless crypto swap service. The Exchange is used to convert the funds and store them securely in Guarda Mobile or Web wallets afterwards. The up-to-date cryptocurrency rate data allows users to make quick decisions when trading. Gurda Web-based Cryptocurrency Purchase Banking card purchases are available within Guarda Mobile wallet applications. Guarda Web service provides an interface for instant cryptocurrency purchase. Guarda Cryptocurrency Purchase service currently supports over 45 crypto coins in the Mobile Version and BTC on the website. Guarda Interface for Hardware Wallets Hardware wallets are known to significantly reduce risks while performing blockchain transactions. The USB-like devices are used to hold cryptocurrencies in a cold storage, so that nobody but the owner can access the private keys. Guarda Web Wallet is integrated with Ledger API. Ledger Nano S device can be connected to Guarda Multicurrency Web-based Wallet for enhanced security along with Guarda signature interface. Core Partners Exchange operations within Guarda Wallet are managed with the assistance of two platforms: ChangeNOW and CoinSwitch *ChangeNow. A beginner-friendly instant cryptocurrency exchange platform integrated into more than 10 cryptocurrency trading platforms, including Poloniex and Binance. It does not require account creation and process fast transactions for more than 150 cryptos as well as fiat-to-crypto purchases. *CoinSwitch is a cryptocurrency exchange aggregator platform built to help users trade cryptocurrencies. Cryptocurrency purchases are implemented in collaboration with Simplex. *Simplex enables merchants to accept worldwide debit or credit card payments, with zero exposure to fraud chargeback risk. References External links * Official site Category:Bitcoin exchanges Category:Cryptocurrencies Category:Bitcoin companies Category:Digital currency exchanges